


Nile Red

by labocat



Series: Indelible Stains [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU - Mafia, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Smut, Violence, harem/slave au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/pseuds/labocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Teikou mafia controls the city with absolute power. Hanamiya Makoto intends on throwing a wrench in their perfect machinery. By planting a wild card within one Aomine Daiki's harem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nile Red

**Author's Note:**

> And no one who knows me was surprised.

"Good work today."

"Hnph. You too."

"Ah, I almost forgot." A blink, and suddenly Kise is in his space, pressing up wholly against him, tugging at his loosened tie to close the small distance between them. His eyes are sharp and narrow, a slightly predatory glint to them as he holds the scant space, their breath mingling before he presses up, nipping quickly while rocking his hips against Aomine's, just enough to send a jolt through his nerves. Then there's space, he's stepped away, and his expression is much more the sparkling grin the public eye knows and loves. "Happy birthday, Aominecchi."

And then he's out the door, one arm raised in farewell and greeting. There's time to relax, just for a bit, between finishing their mission and Aomine's party. Time enough to tend to their harems, to get in a good fuck. For Kise, it was less of a harem and more of an ever-changing crowd of fans, and Aomine's was little different, switching men and women out constantly until faces were a blur and there was nothing but the exquisite pleasure of just _pleasure_. There was little better than indulging in sex after a good mission, when his blood was pumping from the thrill of the kill. Each of them had their own style, their own strengths when it came to killing, most cleaner than his, but for Aomine, a mission wasn't complete unless he'd had a good fight from it, ducking and dodging from his target's futile attempts at defense, eventually moving in with his knife and feeling their lifeblood spill over his hands. Some kills were more interesting than others. Most were too easy, too little fight. He knew Akashi assigned them missions according to kill style and target, but most of his targets these days had hardly been a challenge, dead by his hands in fewer and fewer moves. At least today's had been good, a good birthday present. It had almost been a real fight, something he hadn't had in a while, and his blood sang. There's a thought to call Kise back, to push him against the wall and draw out his darker side, the side that had made him stand out when he'd just been another face in his harem, that had made even Akashi take notice when he had copied a block and grab he'd seen only minutes before when an unfortunate patron had tried to catch them by surprise. The attack wouldn't have gotten far, but Kise's reaction was enough to bring him into Akashi's notice and into the fold of the Teikou mafia. But he was down the hall already, and Aomine could hear the off-key whistling echo as he continued. Another time.

For now, his harem in place would have to do. He liked to cycle through people, never really keeping one person or another around, aside from a select few who had come to make up his household. Pleasure slaves had become more of a job, over the years, with many being compensated for a job well done once he grew bored. It was common knowledge, so there was never a shortage of volunteers. 

But tonight would be different. Tonight, in a display of power and wealth, the Teikou elite would descend on one of the major auction houses. He would have first pick. He relished the thought, of picking someone highly sought after, to se the faces of those he'd beat out. Maybe even one of them would be so foolish to pick a fight. Unlikely, though, as there were almost none left who did not recognize the six men who were the best of the Teikou mafia. Tonight would be an opportunity for them to be seen all together, to remind those that may have forgotten just who it was that ruled the city.

Likely it would be boring - he didn't much care these days who ended up in his harem as long as they had large, pillowy breasts or strong, muscular legs. He knew Satsuki would be in charge of handling the selection, and she knew him too well to get anything wrong. Normally she handled collecting data on their targets, was the voice on the other side of their earpieces on missions, but he knew she'd volunteered to do this for him, as her present to him. He knew what to expect.

Boring.

It was all so boring, so predictable. 

\------

On the other side of town, Kagami Taiga slouches as he leans against a wall, sighing before pushing off and heading down the street. The city was quieter than he'd expected it to be, what with the tales of a fearsome mafia he'd caught snippets off. Maybe it was their day off.

He kicks a pebble as he walks, lost in thought of his grocery list for the night and simply listening to the sound it makes as it bounces. The hit to the back of his knees is a surprise, as is the one to his head. The blindfold, when it comes, is less so, the cherry on top of the cake. The last thing he's conscious of is the cloying smell of chloroform and a voice saying, "We're done. Drive."

A sly grin slides across Hanamiya Makoto's face as the car speeds off. He's expected to display tonight at one of the best auction houses in the city tonight, and it's common knowledge that Aomine of Teikou will be picking a prize tonight. He intends to supply that prize, to plant a seed of chaos within the ranks of Teikou, weaken them for a larger blow, so he can take his rightful place in control of this city. No matter what he has to do.


End file.
